


I'm Hungry

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with Harry, hidden away</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Once again, Remus, why are we here?" asked Sirius while he put a tray with a teapot and three teacups on the table and seated himself on the couch in the living room.

Remus looked at him, poured himself some tea, and answered with his patient tone:

"Don't say it's worse than hiding in caves and eating rats. We're warm, we have food and we're looking forward to a happy Christmas."

Sirius smiled. His lover was right, as always. He extended his hand towards the TV remote but Remus managed to get hold of it first.

"No, you don't. Christmas is a family feast. You won't watch cartoons or whatever you planned to watch, when we're supposed to have fun together."

"So why Harry's not here" said Sirius and pouted.

"Good question."

Like on a command the person in question appeared in the doorway. Now, aged 16, Harry have grown up and finally looked rather like a young man than a skinny teenager.

"I still can't believe it, Remus. We're here since my birthday and no one even sent us a letter. During these few months I learned a new language and have gone to local school and there are no Death Eaters in sight. How and why you did it?"

"Magic, Harry, magic. We moved here for your safety."

"Of course. I never doubted that. I just think you have another reason for being here." The young man smirked at them and got two blushing faces in response. He went towards the window, leaned on the window-still and looked at the view.

"While you're at it," said Sirius "be a good godson and look for the first star on the sky."

Remus frowned. Harry just glanced at him.

"I saw the Dog Star already." He said and heard Remus laugh.

"It's old but still funny," explained the werewolf.

"I'll tell you what I see. Lights, I mean. There are lights within houses, there's a crane, streetlamps and a airplane preparing to land."

Sirius whined.

"Harry, just say you see a star too."

"Say the magic word."

"So," Sirius said with mock stern voice "which one I should say, Imperious?"

Harry lost it and started to laugh. Remus smiled at his friend.

"Siri, be patient. And I assure you that you're not the only one who's hungry right now."


End file.
